Cut Off The Edges
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Sin Of Pride. Résumé : Ca se passe avant le film. Ce serait tellement mieux si Jack ne pensait pas de travers, et si son corps ne réagissait pas si vite à la panique sans aucune raison. Jack doit régler certains problèmes.


Titre : Cut Off The Edges

Auteur : **Sin Of Pride**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Warnings : **A pour thème les abus, le viol, la prostitution, la drogue, les relations sexuelles. Les sujets sensibles s'abstenir.

**Résumé : **Ca se passe avant le film. Ce serait tellement mieux si Jack ne pensait pas de travers, et si son corps ne réagissait pas si vite à la panique sans aucune raison. Jack doit régler certains problèmes.

**OOO**

_Be still for a moment_

_So you can face this world_

_You face it all_

_For a moment._

Il était difficile de respirer à l'intérieur du bar noir de monde, mais avec les restes de l'adrénaline qui le parcourait, Jack n'avait même pas conscience du manque d'oxygène. Ses oreilles sifflaient ; _The Spares _venait juste de faire un autre concert et le directeur du bar était en train de les remercier et de les inviter une fois de plus le vendredi suivant. Ca allait bien pour eux, pour une fois. Stephen, son ami et le bassiste du groupe, avait frappé le dos de Jack pour lui dire qu'il devait trouver quelque chose pour soulager sa gorge après avoir autant crié. Putain. Jack ne criait jamais. Il chantait et il le faisait bien, comme d'autre chose. Ses doigts étaient engourdis car il avait serré sa guitare comme si il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage durant le concert, c'est pourquoi Jack les tapotait sur le bar de façon machinal. Il devait avoir 17 ans et même si au regard de la loi il lui était interdit de boire, le barman qui était un ami d'Angel l'avait servi sans même relever un sourcil.

Jack avait un sourire en coin en avalant son deuxième verre de tequila. Il avait fait un signe de main à l'une des filles de la table qui lui avait payé le verre ; elle avait de long cheveux brun et une blouse courte qui avait du faire tourner pas mal de tête. Elle avait souri timidement en retour puis elle avait dit quelque chose à ses amies, en se levant pour venir près de lui. Jack avait regardé ses formes, la façon dont ses hanches bougeaient alors qu'elle évitait un gars sur son passage. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer et faire des bonds une fois de plus, comme si quelque chose de dangereux allait se produire.

C'était toujours la même chose.

La fille s'était rapprochée de lui après avoir évité quelques personnes, son sourire était somptueux. Il avait souri à son tour en essayant de ne pas la dévisager pendant qu'elle s'asseyait, en essayant de ne pas sursauter quand sa main avait touché son bras et qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour se faire entendre à travers la musique.

« Salut. Je t'ai vu sur la scène il y a quelques instants, votre groupe est génial, » avait-elle ronronné, son timbre presque sincère. Jack hocha la tête par réflexe, parcequ'il n'était jamais à l'aise avec les compliments. Il avait demandé un autre verre au barman. « Je m'appelles Claudia, et toi ? »

« Jack, » avait-il répondu, en se retournant pour faire face à la fille et en tentant d'ignorer son cœur gelé dans sa poitrine. « Merci pour le verre. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Je ne devrais pas, » Avait elle rit, se rapprochant un peu plus. C'est seulement là qu'il avait su lui donner un âge. Elle devait avoir autour des 22 ans. Sa main était encore sur son bras alors il avait essayé de reculer sans que cela soit flagrant. « Mais ça ne va pas m'arrêter. Pourrais tu me prendre une Margarita ? »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire figé puis il demanda au barman ce qu'elle avait demandé. Cette fois, Ben – le gars du bar – avait relevé un oeil mais pour faire un clin d'œil à Jack. Ensuite, il avait servi le verre de la fille.

« Merci, » avait-elle souri, en sirotant son verre. Elle avait pointé le groupe sur la scène. « T'as vu ces gars ? Leur musique est presque drôle. »

« Je connais le chanteur, » Avit-il dit, amusé d'avoir fait rougir la fille. « C'est un connard. Il pense que son seul job, c'est de se souvenir des paroles. La seule chose qu'on pourrait faire pour l'aider à s'améliorer, c'est de lui foutre un coup de pied dans les couilles. »

Ce qui avait fait rire la fille. Jack avait regardé la façon dont ses yeux se plissaient, là où elle avait appliqué trop d'eyeliner. Elle était jolie et elle le savait. Jack avait le sentiment qu'elle serait incapable de lui dire quand il avait joué pour la dernière fois. Cette pensée lui avait procuré un frisson et une pointe d'agacement quand elle avait touché son épaule. Elle était sans gêne et allumeuse. Elle tentait de flatter Jack, mais ça le laissait de marbre. Mal à l'aise. Les acclamations persistantes de la foule pour un groupe sans talent commençaient à agacer Jack.

« Ecoutes, Jack, » Elle avait prononcé son nom avec un timbre de voix adorable, en souriant car elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. « Si on allait ailleurs ? Si on allait quelque part où il y a moins de monde ? »

_Oui, _avait il pensé, mais il avait préféré ne rien dire. C'était la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait donner pour ne pas se faire avoir. Quelque chose dans sa tête voulait répondre autre chose. Il voulait dire _oui_ mais s'en aller seul dans un endroit calme. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle, de tout ce monde, car Claudia le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Toute cette attention devenait trop pesante. Habituellement, après un concert, Jack passait du temps avec les membres du groupe, en se bourrant la gueule loin de la foule infréquentable. Mais cette fois ci, il avait joué dans un bar décent et il avait pensé qu'il serait amusant de se mêler aux gens.

Ca aurait pu être sympa si seulement il n'avait pas paniqué sans raison apparente.

« D'accord, » avait-il fini par dire comme à chaque fois, peut être parcequ'il n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Il avait vidé son dernier verre. Puis, il l'avait regardé vidé la moitié de son verre avant qu'elle ne prenne sa main moite dans ses petites mains. Elle avait commencé par se frayer un passage à travers la piste de danse, ses hanches bougeant dans le rythme juste pour le plaisir des yeux. Jack l'avait observé et il avait pensé qu'elle devait être une fille facile. En tout cas, de prime abord. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle était assez jolie.

Elle avait trouvé une porte à l'arrière. Ils étaient sortis dans l'allée, et elle s'était retournée vers lui avec des yeux diaboliques. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander si elle se sentait bien, elle s'était jetée sur lui, des lèvres affamées sur sa bouche à demi ouverte, ses mains serrant son t-shirt. Ils s'étaient retrouvés contre le mur du bar. Claudia le maintenait et Jack embrassait son cou, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches pour se frotter contre elle. Elle avait gémi et rigolé un peu en reculant, ses mains parfaitement manucurées près de son visage. Ses ongles étaient de couleur rouge foncée, ce qui contrastait bizarrement avec sa blouse verte. Ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés, de la même couleur que ses yeux, Jack s'était arrêté un instant pour l'observer dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

« Tu es vraiment beau, » avait-elle murmuré, d'une voix rauque.

Jack avait ressenti une douleur dans la poitrine, comme si on l'avait frappé dans le cœur.

_« N'es-tu pas un beau garçon ? »_

Il voulait exploser de colère mais au lieu de ça, il la déshabilla, en l'embrassant sauvagement puis en plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses pour la ramener à lui. Elle gémit de contentement, ses mains se baladant sous son t-shirt avant de se diriger vers la ceinture. Jack l'avait laissé faire, ses propres mains baissant sa culotte. La jupe relevée quand elle leva sa jambe puis Jack l'avait soulevée, en la regardant. Elle avait toujours ses yeux rayonnants, un regard étincelant. Il aurait dû être content. Mais il ne l'était pas, bien qu'il était excité lorsqu'elle avait passé une main dans son pantalon et qu'elle s'était rendue compte en souriant qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

_Tu y arriveras, _avait-il voulu lui dire parcequ'elle se battait pour baiser son pantalon en lui souriant. _T'es un moins que rien mais tu es excitant, tu y arriveras. _Elle avait l'air satisfaite d'elle et il avait presque envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Il s'était senti nauséeux quand elle avait lancée sa culotte puis qu'elle avait ouvert sa blouse. Il s'était senti mal lorsqu'il avait caressé sa poitrine et qu'elle avait gémi, même lorsqu'il avait réussi à ouvrir le soutien-gorge. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une traînée parcequ'il la déshabillait et que lui gardait ses vêtements, son pantalon à peine baisée sur ses cuisses. Puis il avait renversé leur situation, pour la plaquer contre le mur avec plus de force qu'il ne le fallait tandis qu'elle avait placé ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Il s'est souvenu au dernier moment de mettre un préservatif. Elle avait envie de lui, elle avait gémit quand il avait passé sa bouche dans son cou pour lui laisser un suçon sur la peau. Alors qu'il la pénétrait, elle étouffait ses petits cris contre la nuque de Jack puis elle l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait rendu son baiser, tentant maladroitement de trouver le bon rythme pour aller et sortir en elle, et sentir l'excitation montée dans chaque poussée. Les ongles de la fille s'enfonçaient dans son dos, mais il s'en foutait. Jack avait fermé les yeux et il pouvait presque imaginer quelqu'un d'autre en face de lui ; il pouvait presque oublier cette baise d'un soir pour imaginer quelque chose de meilleur. Ou peut être pas, pas vraiment, car il n'y avait personne d'autre dans sa vie. Personne, sauf…

_« Tu es fait pour ça, petit con. Tu es tellement bon. »_

Elle hurla à son dernier coup et il pensa brièvement que peut être il lui avait fait mal, mais c'était secondaire au plaisir qui le parcourait, un bref instant pur, comme le meilleur des shoot capable de le calmer durant de longue minute. Calme. Ensuite, il revint à lui et il se sentit nauséeux. _Malade. _Il repensait à…Quand il… Il repensait à…

« Ca va ? » Murmura Claudia à son oreille, le poussant en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder. Jack se sentait instable, moite. Elle regardait amusée, le visage rougit en se remettant sur les pieds. Elle souriait encore, puis elle remarqua son expression. « Putain, t'es claqué ? Jack ? »

Tremblant, Jack se retira d'elle puis il enleva son préservatif sans vraiment y réfléchir pour le jeter sur le côté d'une main branlante. Il se rhabilla sans regarder Claudia, tout en ignorant ses questions. Elle s'approcha pour lui toucher le bras. Au son de sa voix, on pouvait dire qu'elle semblait énervée. Mais Jack se sentait à des milliers de kilomètres. Il l'avait baisé, en pensant qu'il pourrait penser à quelqu'un d'autre, en essayant de rendre ça intéressant mais ses pensées était soudainement allé à…

-ça-

Et, à nouveau, il avait 7 ans et _cet homme _lui disait à quel point il était bon, comment il était beau, comment chaque chose devenait parfaite parcequ'il le touchait de ses mains froides et gluantes. _Cet homme _lui avait murmuré tant de fois qu'il l'aimait que le monde de Jack avait fini par se briser. Comment pouvait-il penser à ça quand… Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui…

Jack sentit des mains froides sur son front puis des doigts doux passer dans ses cheveux, c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il était à genoux et qu'il avait des haut-le-cœur, son estomac voulait se débarrasser de son contenu, et cela en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait rien avaler de la journée. Les verres de tequila qu'il avait ingéré durant la soirée faisaient demi tour, et ce plus qu'il n'en avait bu. Il ferma les yeux, en essayant d'oublier les images, en essayant de voir où il se trouvait en réalité. Jack était sur ses genoux au milieu d'une ruelle qui puait les ordures et la pisse, les odeurs ne faisaient qu'accroître sa nausée. Claudia était toujours là, et elle lui demandait dans un murmure pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était malade. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir si il allait mieux ?

_Non !_ Jack voulait hurler, il se sentait oppressé, ensuite il s'était senti honteux quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait des larmes sur les joues. Il s'essuya maladroitement, ne prenant pas la peine d'éloigner Claudia. Elle était sympa, elle ne l'avait pas envoyé chier par dégoût. Mais ça ne changeait rien, elle restait une étrangère qu'il avait baisé contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il pense à…

Rien ne sortit quand il vomit à nouveau, il tenait son estomac en respirant difficilement. Claudia lui frottait le dos mais Jack voulait désespérément qu'on le laisse seul. Le moindre contact le rendait malade. Il se releva en grelottant. Les vêtements de la fille étaient en désordre, un bouton de sa blouse n'était pas fermé et son soutien-gorge était ouvert. Sa jupe était encore relevée et sa culotte traînait sur le sol dégueulasse. Jack lui marmonna des excuses et elle lui susurra des excuses comme une mère poule, lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'ils avaient pris du bon temps et qu'il était temps d'aller se reposer. Il l'aida péniblement à se rhabiller puis il retourna dans le club à la recherche de Stephen et de sa guitare.

Il voulait s'en aller. Et de toute urgence.

L'intérieur du bar était étouffant et cette fois-ci, Jack avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

« Jackie ? Où t'as laissé la bombe avec qui tu es sorti ? Elle était… » Jack se retourna étourdi à la voix familière. Stephen cessa son speech quand il le vit. Immédiatement inquiet, sa main se posa sur le bras de Jack comme si il voulait le faire tenir debout. « Merde, Jack, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Viens ici, assieds toi quelques secondes, d'acc ? Tu as une sale tête. »

Jack finit par s'asseoir car il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Aussitôt assis, il attrapa la main de Stephen et la serra si fort que son ami fit une grimace puis il prit place à côté de lui.

« Va chercher ma guitare, si tu veux ? Je veux rentrer. » Marmonna Jack fatigué, d'une petite voix. Stephen se rapprocha pour l'entendre, en le faisant il fronça les sourcils, sa tête recula presque aussi vite.

« Putain, je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer comme ça. Attends moi ici, je vais chercher les affaires et j'appelles un taxi, ok ? Ne bouge pas de là. » Il fit taire les protestations de Jack par une main dans le dos. « Je suis sérieux, mec. Attends moi ici, ok ? Je reviens dans un instant. »

Il était partit et Jack était assis à une table dans un bar rempli de monde sans oxygène et enfumé par les cigarettes. Il voulait fumer lui-même mais il devait aller dehors pour ça, et il savait qu'il n'en était pas capable. Il avait comme le mal de mer et la nausée ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté. En essayant de ne plus penser à rien, Jack pris son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de mieux respirer. Ce n'était pas facile.

_La lumière dans le hall à l'extérieur de sa chambre était comme une promesse. Il n'était pas encore sorti du lit, il restait là. Jack était recroquevillé sous les couvertures et il essayait de ne pas mouiller le lit, autour de lui ses bras qui n'avait pas changé de position depuis la dernière fois. Il avait mal à la poitrine quand il expirait. Si il pleurait, l'homme se mettrait en colère, alors il essayait de retenir ses larmes, en tremblant violemment car il entendait la télévision s'éteindre dans le salon. Des pas maladroits se rapprochèrent de sa chambre, puis l'odeur de l'alcool qui enivrait son nez car la porte venait de s'ouvrir._

_« Que fait mon petit garçon ? » Il avait demandé alors qu'il savait mieux que personne la réponse. Il s'assit et il se mit docilement en face de cet homme imposant. Une main ébouriffa ses cheveux puis caressa son visage, en parcourant les bleus. Jack avait pris l'habitude de ne plus pleurer, il se sentait comme un chien à qui on ordonnait d'être sage._

_« Enlève tes vêtements. Enlève les soigneusement, il coûte une fortune. »_

_« Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Viens dans le lit. »_

_« Sur les genoux. »_

_« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? Je le sais, petite lopette. »_

« Seigneur, Jack ! » Avait-il entendu alors il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il sanglotait dans ses mains. Il avait certainement crié quelque chose parcequ'il avait mal à la gorge. Les bras de Stephen vinrent le serrer et Jack _qui ne voulait pas qu'on le touche, _ne lutta même pas. Il se tenait à Stephen tout en cachant son visage. Il entendait des murmures tout autour de lui alors que quelqu'un annonçait le groupe suivant sur scène. Le bruit couvrait les sanglots de Jack, toujours contre la poitrine de son ami.

« Tout va bien, » lui dit doucement Stephen, en le tenant contre lui et en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. « Shh, Jackie, ça va aller. Tu m'as fait désaouler, mec ! Allez, ça va maintenant, je suis avec toi… »

Ce n'était pas un secret que Stephen était gay. Il avait 20 ans et il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Jack, il y a 4 ans déjà. Jack ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise de le tenir comme il le faisait. Il n'était même pas embarrassé de pleurer comme un fou, parceque Stephen comprenait la plupart du temps ; il en savait assez pour ne pas lui poser de questions même si à tout moment Jack pouvait se montrer distant, et le rejeter. Il était son ami. Et il était le seul sur qui Jack pouvait compter pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi, » murmura-t-il dans l'épaule de son ami, pas loin de son oreille. Il sentit Stephen le serrer un peu plus fort et il sourit sans grande conviction. « Je… Je ne peux pas regarder une fille sans…sans penser…Bref, je veux dire, je ne me sens pas bien… »

Il n'avait pas fini, mais son ami avait compris, il lui caressa le dos car le corps de Jack frissonnait. Puis, il recula pour regarder son ami dans les yeux et lui demander sérieusement, sans pointe de moquerie, « Et lorsque tu regardes un mec ? »

_Non_, Jack voulait hurler, mais il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de contenir sa douleur car les mots ne pouvaient pas passer ses lèvres. _Il n'était pas gay._ Seigneur, non. Il aimait les filles, il les baisait, il…il…il…les _aimait…_

_« Je sais que tu aimes ça. Montre à papa combien tu aimes ça. »_

« Non, laisse moi s'il te plait. Stephen, je ne le suis pas, ce n'est pas normal, » S'étrangla-t-il à cause du nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge parceque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à ça, mais aussi à cause de ce qui venait de se produire dans la ruelle et qu'il était à présent en train de serrer Stephen. Il se sentait _à l'aise, _mais putain de non de dieu… « Je t'en prie ne le laisse pas avoir raison, Stephen, s'il te plait dit moi qu'il avait tort… »

_«Tu viens, petite chochotte, » _lui avait toujours dis Bobby, et oh fuck, qu'allait-il faire, comment allait-il pouvoir regarder ses frères dans les yeux, comment ferait-il si…

« Respire ! » La voix de Stephen le coupa dans son abattement et Jack cligna des yeux avec deux de tension, il réalisa que son ami avait une main sur son visage et qu'il essayait de le canaliser, il essayait de le calmer comme il l'avait toujours fait. « Jack, regarde moi. Respire, ok ? C'est ça, respire. Calme toi. Ca va aller, nous allons trouver une solution, d'accord ? Calme toi. »

« Je crois que je vais être malade, » Lui dit Jack d'une voix cassée. Et pour la seconde fois de la nuit, au milieu de cette saloperie de bar rempli à craquer, il allait péter un plomb. Cette fois-ci, son estomac était vide, il n'allait pas foutre le bordel. Son ami lui frottait le dos gentiment, en lui murmurant des banalités. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer quelques regards anonymes du club, certains moqueurs d'autres sympathiques. Il essaya de s'en moquer en se levant, malgré la sensation de vertige.

« Jackie, » l'appela doucement Stephen et Jack se contenta de le regarder livide, ce qui fit soupirer son ami. « Ecoute, le videur nous a appelé, le taxi doit être là. Je vais te ramener chez toi. Ta guitare est là. On y va. »

Il colla son étui à guitare sur sa poitrine comme si c'était un bouclier alors que Stephen l'aidait à sortir. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir Claudia qui les regardait partir tristement. Le trajet fut silencieux. Jack était appuyé contre la vitre et il essayait de ne pas penser. Stephen tenait le poignet de Jack, en le regardant comme si il avait voulu tenir sa main mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Jack ne le remarqua même pas. Les minutes passèrent et ils se retrouvèrent en face de la maison, où il semblait que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Bien sûre qu'elles l'étaient. Il était trois heures du matin. Stephen demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre pendant qu'il allait reconduire Jack à la porte.

« Tu es certain que ça va aller ? Tu devrais rester avec moi, » Lui dit-il pour la centième fois pendant que Jack cherchait ses clefs. Jack secoua simplement la tête et il sourit faiblement, il ne pensait qu'à son lit et à tout oublier. Il se sentait…malade. Epuisé. Impulsivement, Stephen le prit dans ses bras et Jack le laissa faire, sans rendre le geste. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne se sentait jamais mal à l'aise avec Stephen qui se conduisait parfois comme une femme, puis il cessa d'y penser avant d'y répondre lui-même. « Je t'appellerais demain… Tu peux me parler, tu sais. »

Il ouvrit maladroitement la porte et entra dans le noir. Le silence l'apaisait. Jack déposa sa guitare dans le vestibule et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il allait grimper les escaliers lorsque les lumières du salon s'allumèrent. Jack crut avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Et alors ? On ne souhaite pas la 'bienvenue' à son grand frère ? »

Jack se figea, une main sur la rampe d'escalier, au son de la voix. Il n'avait pas vu la voiture dehors, bien sûre, il était trop bouffé par son angoisse. Il sentit son cœur bondir jusqu'à sa gorge puis il tourna doucement, et évidement, Bobby se tenait là dans son jeans froissé, comme si il s'était endormi dans le canapé et qu'il se réveillait juste pour le taquiner avant d'aller au lit. Jack sourit et il tenta d'avoir l'air normal même si la nausée s'était amplifiée quand son frère avait soupiré. Il était la dernière personne que Jack voulait voir en ce moment. Il voulait juste aller au lit et oublier l'idée qu'il était…

Il _ne l'était pas. _Il…simplement…il ne pouvait pas l'être.

« Non de dieu, Jack ? » Bobby le regardait inquiet, il s'approcha de Jack, qui ne pensait même pas donner une explication pour son apparence, il était dans la merde. « Bon sang, qu'est qu'il t'es arrivé ? »

Jack secoua simplement la tête en guise réponse puis il serra son frère, finissant par se réjouir. Bobby le serra à son tour avant de le dévisager, de le scruter. Jack n'arrivait pas à tenir son regard, c'était trop dur.

« Jack ? »

« Bienvenue à la maison, Bobby, » Dit-il au lieu de répondre et il sourit l'air fatigué, repoussant son frère pour aller dans la cuisine car Bobby ne semblait pas avaler ses conneries. Il chercha du jus d'orange dans le frigo, il se servit en ignorant le regard de son frère. « Rien, j'ai eu une journée de merde. L'équipe de hockey t'a donné des vacances ? Je pensais que tu rentrais seulement pour Noël. »

« Ouais, on va dire qu'ils m'ont donné un congé prolongé, » grommela Bobby, bloquant le passage de Jack qui se rendait à nouveau vers les escaliers, son verre de jus en main. « Sinon, toi qui as tant de facilité à mentir à ton frère en prétendant que tout va bien, pourquoi ne pas vider l'abcès. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je suis fatigué, » répondit-il sans grande conviction, il se savait pris au piège et il pouvait sentir des doigts glacés lui enserrer la gorge. Il se sentait tout petit. Bobby savait lire en lui et Jack ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne voulait pas le dégoûter, il ne voulait pas que Bobby le déteste… Il ne pouvait pas perdre Bobby juste parce qu'il était… « Bobby, ne me dis pas qu'ils t'on viré ? C'est ça ? »

« Ouais, évitons le sujet du boulot. Parle. » Grogna Bobby, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il le regardait l'air exaspéré et Jack se sentait pareil. « Alors ? Tu as des problèmes ? »

_Seigneur, oui, _pensa-t-il, essayant vainement de repousser les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps, il pouvait sentir les larmes lui brûler les paupières. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer maintenant. Il ne le pouvait pas. _Fais de ton mieux pour Bobby. Pitié, n'empire pas les choses, fais de ton mieux._

Il se redressa et il essaya de ne pas flancher en croisant le regard de Bobby, il sentait la tension dans le regard de son frère. Jack secoua la tête lentement, laissant son verre de jus dans la cuisine sans même en avoir pris une gorgée. « Bobby, je vais bien. Vraiment. Je me suis disputé avec ma copine ce soir… » _Ha_ pensa-t-il frénétiquement, en pensant à Claudia puis à Stephen puis à… « Ca m'a foutu le moral en l'air. Mais je vais bien. On en parlera demain ? On risque de réveiller maman. »

Bobby l'observa pendant quelques secondes ce qui sembla durer une éternité pour Jack qui finit par fléchir et grimper les escaliers sans prendre la fuite alors qu'il en crevait d'envie. Le regard de Bobby lui disait qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette conversation. Il espérait que le temps lui donnerait l'énergie nécessaire pour mentir de façon convaincante quand viendrait le moment de l'inévitable confrontation. Il finit par atteindre sa chambre, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Evelyn. Jack ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, pour se laisser tomber contre dans un bruit sourd.

Sa saloperie de cœur battait comme si il avait fait un marathon.

Il soupira, en fermant les yeux pour bloquer les souvenirs qui tentaient de revenir. A l'aveuglette, il enleva ses vêtements qui puaient la transpiration, la cigarette et le sexe ; pour les jeter dans la pièce. Il avait besoin d'une douche mais il ne pouvait pas la prendre à cette heure de la nuit. Il plongea dans ses couvertures. Le silence dans sa chambre le rendait anxieux. Il faisait calme, il était seul, en _sécurité _mais Jack avait plus de difficulté à refouler ses pensées sans bruit.

Putain, qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour une ligne de coke.

La drogue l'aidait à oublier, à retrouver des sensations qu'il avait perdu au fil des années. La confiance en soi. La joie. Tout ça lui manquait. Mais il était clean depuis un an et un mois à présent, et ce n'était pas le moment de replonger dans d'anciennes habitudes. Bobby serait tellement déçus. Comme si avoir un connard de frère pédé ne suffisait pas…

Jack cessa de penser, respirant difficilement. Il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens ; il essayait de répondre aux questions qui le gênaient. Pourrait-il supporter qu'un autre homme le touche ? Pourrait-il l'aimer ? Le _voulait-il _? Mais les réponses qu'il obtenait ne signifiaient plus rien quand il baisait avec une fille et qu'il jouissait mécaniquement. A chaque fois que Stephen plaisantait sur le fait d'être son copain, Jack le laissait juste dire parceque ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Que devait-il penser ? Etait-il gay ?

Merde, il ne le savait pas. Bien sûre qu'il ne le savait pas, parceque l'idée même d'essayer lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment tenté.

Il était un Mercer et ça aurait fait mauvais genre de… Il draguait les filles. Putain, il les baisait. Mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par elle, ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que du cul. Il n'avait jamais regardé une fille comme Jerry regarde Camille, il n'avait jamais voulu une fille comme Angel voulait Sofi. Il pensait qu'il était plus comme Bobby, depuis des années il se rassurait avec cette idée. Prendre du plaisir puis les larguer. Mais ça démangeait Bobby et il draguait les filles, tandis que Jack attendait seulement les occasions.

Il n'avait jamais regardé un homme de cette façon. Il avait trop peur d'être la _lopette _dont Bobby l'accusait, trop horrifié d'être _le bon garçon de son papa _comme lui avait dit son père pendant des années. Voulait-il de tout ça ?

_« Je sais que tu aimes ça, Jack. »_

Seigneur, non pas comme ça.

Ce n'était pas comme si les opportunités ne s'étaient pas présentées à lui. Quand il était accroc à la drogue, l'argent était un problème et voler n'était pas toujours suffisant. Parfois, il se contentait de faire comme ses amis, il prenait un inconnu dans un coin sombre, il le laissait le baiser en échange d'un peu de cash. Mais au final, il n'avait jamais été capable de le faire. Il avait fini par perdre la tête, complètement démoli par la drogue, le dégoût et les souvenirs. Tout ça faisait que le suicide était devenu une planche de salut. Bobby l'avait tiré de là. Mais avec son passé, Jack savait que son dégoût ne disparaîtrait jamais. Dans une telle situation, Jack n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer en sécurité avec un autre homme. Que lui restait-il dans ce cas ? Il n'en avait rien à faire des filles. Toute cette merde allait-elle continuée ? Serait-il un raté pour le restant de sa vie ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Il se recroquevilla plus fort en fermant les yeux, espérant qu'il ne penserait plus à tout ça. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer, il fallait être un raté pour foutre en l'air tout ce que lui avait apporté Evelyn. Les abus avaient cessé comme ses voyages dans différentes familles, les viols et même les drogues s'étaient achevées avec l'intervention de Bobby. Et à la place d'être heureux, au lieu de se sentir vivant, Jack se sentait comme une merde.

Il ne méritait rien de tout ça. Le nombre d'année passée ici n'avait pas d'importance, ni même combien il aimait ses frères, sa mère, sa putain de _famille. _Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Jack foutait tout en l'air d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il foirait toujours le bonheur.

Il eut beau se tourner et se retourner pendant une heure, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Jack s'assit sur son lit, agité puisque le sommeil avait fini par s'en aller en dépit de la fatigue. La rage qu'il ressentait remontait dans sa poitrine. Il était apeuré par son intensité et son impossibilité à se calmer. Sa respiration s'accéléra jusqu'à ce qu'il hyperventile, ses muscles étaient tellement tendus qu'il en avait mal. Jack avait mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle, mais les souvenirs ne voulaient plus s'arrêter.

C'était un sentiment récurant. Pris en permanence entre la haine et la terreur, Jack serait toujours instable comme le disait les assistants sociaux. Un déséquilibré, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit à Evelyn quand ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre de son lit d'hôpital. Jack avait passé ses premières années en tant que jouet sexuel de son père d'accueil, qui l'avait façonné pour qu'il pense ça. Et quand _cela_ s'était achevé, il avait ensuite vécu dans une série de famille d'accueil où on l'avait battu. Il s'était senti inférieur. Il avait appris à refouler tout ça, _à laisser faire_. Et cela jusqu'à son onzième placement, où un garçon plus âgé avait tenté d'en faire son esclave sexuel. Jack avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait enfoncé une lampe brisée dans la tête du garçon. Plaider l'autodéfense et son jeune âge, l'avait sauvé de la maison de correction, mais plus personne ne voulait de lui. Il n'avait plus parlé pendant des mois après ça, et il s'était glissé occasionnellement dans la catatonie comme disaient les médecins. Il était _fou._

Sauf pour Evelyn Mercer. Elle avait vu qui il était entre les lignes de son dossier. Elle et ses fils adoptifs n'avaient pas prêté attention aux assistants sociaux, aux docteurs, ou aux autres. Ils l'avaient accueillit et il l'avait traité comme un être humain jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par agir comme tel. Ils étaient sa famille. Ils avaient tellement pardonné, toutes ses conneries…

_Et maintenant ça ?!_

Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, jusqu'à son demi tour. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à faire des allers-retours. Le cri qui sortit de sa gorge était sauvage, sa gorge tendue brûlait comme si il avalait de la lave. Les affaires sur son bureau volèrent comme des missiles lorsqu'il les jeta hors de sa vue, lançant les CD dans la pièce dans un mouvement flou. Il arracha le bordereau de deux livres avant d'entendre des bruits dans le couloir, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser.

_« Viens ici sale petit con ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect ! »_

Son poster était déchiqueté sur le temps que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et qu'il frappe son poing contre le mur à quatre reprises, cassant deux doigts de sa main gauches pendant que l'on tentait de l'arrêter. Jack hurla comme un animal blessé quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait. Avec force, il jeta un coude en arrière, ce qui fit trébucher son agresseur qui lâcha prise pour que Jack puisse se libérer. Il se retourna et se jeta au hasard, entrant en collision avec un corps qu'il frappa sur le sol. De loin, il entendit quelqu'un crier, mais cette personne était trop loin pour l'empêcher de fracasser la personne sous lui. Il reçut à son tour des coups au visage, il sentait qu'on le repoussait mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas. Puis il sentit d'autres bras l'attraper par derrière pour le retenir, Jack résistait férocement sans parvenir à se libérer. La personne qui était sous lui cria quelque chose et quelqu'un d'autre lui parlait à son oreille mais Jack ne parvenait pas à se concentrer là-dessus, ensuite il commença à avoir la migraine et il gémit, la colère se dissipa lentement, comme une vague qui repart en arrière.

Sa respiration était entre coupée et douloureuse car il se débattait faiblement contre les bras qui le maintenaient. Ses yeux clos. La poigne l'empêchait de se relever, le serrant un peu plus fort jusqu'à ce que Jack se laisse faire. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que celui qui le tenait lui parlait encore, que quelqu'un tenait son visage entre ses mains et que ces mains caressaient ses cheveux. Désorienté, il cligna des yeux, les ouvrit, surpris de voir une des personnes qu'il avait frappé. Le tableau qu'il vit le choqua. Jack sentit qu'il commençait à trembler à la suite de sa fureur.

Sa mère était là, en chemise de nuit, tenant gentiment son visage relevé pour qu'il puisse la voir et elle parlait d'un ton doux ce qui aidait un peu à la fois à calmer la respiration de Jack. Angel était encore sous lui, le regard grave mais inquiet, rivé sur le visage de Jack en même temps qu'il frottait sa mâchoire de la main gauche. Jack le regardait affligé quand il remarqua le sang sur la lèvre de son frère puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait frappé Angel. Fuck, il avait _attaqué_ Angel. Il essaya de se dégager, pour s'enfuir, mais les bras qui l'entouraient ne voulaient pas le lâcher alors Jack mordit sa lèvre en dépit de la douleur que ça lui procurait. Bobby était celui qui le maintenait, et il murmurait à son oreille les même choses qui l'avaient calmé plus jeune quand il avait des terreurs nocturnes qui éveillait toute la famille. Haletant, Jack hocha la tête doucement quand sa mère lui demanda si il se sentait mieux, si il pouvait l'entendre clairement. Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, lui donnant de la place pour respirer, puis Bobby desserra son étreinte pour que Jack se lève, et qu'il s'installe sur le lit défait.

« Merde, Jackie, tu ne frappes pas fort, » plaisanta Angel dans le silence qui suivi, assis à côté de lui en lui frottant le dos alors que Jack n'arrivait pas à le regarder. « Ca va, tu sais. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me frapper. Je peux encaisser plus que ça. »

« Angel, » gronda tout de suite Evelyn, mais Jack n'y prêtait pas attention. Il s'effondra, cachant son visage avec ses mains à vifs. Ses doigts étaient en sang. La douleur irradiait dans toute sa main, faisant réaliser à Jack qu'il avait quelques doigts cassés. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis il sentit qu'on prenait ses mains avec délicatesse pour les examiner. Le moindre contact le faisait tressaillir, une pointe de colère callé dans sa poitrine menaçait de surgir. Il ne s'était pas calmé. Non de dieu, il voulait sortir. « Jack, concentre toi sur le présent. Ne t'inquiète plus, essaie de te calmer. » Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se sentait débordé, mais le pire de tout c'est qu'il se sentait nauséeux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la proximité et le contrôle de sa famille le rendait encore plus nerveux.

« Angel, tu devrais descendre avec moi. Nous allons mettre de la glace sur ces coups. » Décida Evelyn au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Elle frottait encore les jambes de Jack quand elle se releva, pour sortir avec son deuxième cadet. « Bobby, nous irons à l'hôpital pour cette main dans peu de temps. Fais en sorte qu'il descente. »

Merde, Bobby. Jack l'avait presque oublié. Il était assis à côté de lui. Sa mère et Angel avaient quitté la chambre, le laissant seul avec lui. Son vieux frère n'avait pas dit un mot, lui laissant reprendre son souffle, mais Jack pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps sans même le regarder.

« Je suis navré, » murmura-t-il quand le silence devint trop lourd, de sa voix déchirée. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir s'excuser, mais il avait besoin de le faire. Bobby ne répondit pas, il posa juste une main sur la nuque de Jack, c'était un geste qui calmait Jack quand il était plus jeune. « Putain, Bobby, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Arrêtes ça, » Le coupa enfin Bobby. Il n'était pas en colère. « Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, mais nous survivrons. »

« J'ai frappé Angel, » rappela Jack avec un petit rire au bord de l'hystérie. Il sentit Bobby le serré un peu plus fort. « Et je suis certain de t'avoir frappé. »

« Oui, _princesse_, mais tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du coup de poing qu'Angel t'a rendu, » Répondit Bobby automatiquement. Il fronça les sourcils car il sentit Jack se tendre à sa remarque. « Jackie, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas me le dire ? »

_Je pense que je suis gay, _pensait Jack. La nausée ne faisait que s'empirer, rien qu'à cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. _Non. Il était confus… Et puis merde, non, on l'avait tellement baisé qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire quelque de bon, pas comme ça…_

Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait tout nier. Jack ferma les yeux en soupirant puis il referma ses bras autour de lui, il sentait le regard de Bobby brûler dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce à quoi il pensait. Qu'était-il supposé dire ? 'Ce n'est vraiment rien. J'ai juste fondu un neurone après avoir couché avec une fille parceque je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon connard de père No 2. Et oh, ouais, je pense que j'aimerais essayer les mecs pour changer.'

Bobby allait le tuer. Il lui ferait cracher le morceau et ensuite, il le _tuerait._

« J'ai mal à la main, » Dit-il à la place, osant un sourire qui n'en était pas un. « Je pense qu'on peut y aller. »

« Si tu préfères l'hôpital à moi, alors c'est mauvais, » Murmura Bobby catégorique, en passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits. « Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est pas ? Est-ce que je dois mettre tout nos frère sur le coup, Jackie ? Tu n'as pas fait une crise depuis des années, ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien en espérant que je te laisse tranquille. »

« Je n'ai pas de problème, » assura calmement Jack, en regardant ses pieds d'un air livide. « Personne ne m'a rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait non plus. Je suis juste…stressé. Je pense trop. Mais je vais bien. »

« Ouais, je le vois, » soupira Bobby, en jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre bordellique. « Je veux la vérité maintenant ! Quelque chose te tracasse. »

« Bobby ! Jack ! Allons-y, cette main à besoin d'un plâtre. On est déjà dans la voiture ! » Appela Evelyn du rez-de-chaussée, puis Bobby lui assura qu'ils arrivaient. Jack ne bougeait pas. Bobby se contentait de le _regarder_, en d'autre temps cela suffisait pour que Jack vide son sac mais ici… _Ca_… C'était…

« Jack, je ne te jugerais jamais, » Le coupa Bobby dans ses pensées, Jack leva les yeux saisis. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est qui te déchires autant ? Tu t'es remis à la drogue ? »

Jack secoua la tête, rencontrant le regard de son frère pendant de longue seconde avant de se lever. La main de Bobby sur son épaule l'arrêta. « Tu vas me dire quelque chose sur ta copine. C'est ça qui t'emmerde ? Ca ne te ressemble pas de laisser des meufs d'atteindre à ce point là. C'est pire que ce qu'Angel peut faire. »

« Bobby, laisse tomber. » Murmura Jack sèchement, en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Allons-y, maman attend… »

« Très. Descendons, mais dans la voiture, je vais t'user devant maman et Angel jusqu'à ce que tu dises la vérité, ok ? » Bobby se mit dans sa trajectoire, devant la porte comme un videur, regardant son frère cadet se décomposer en dépit de la différence de taille. « Ouais ? Je vais leur dire que tu es rentré à la maison il y a tout juste deux heures dans un état lamentable, que tu ne voulais pas parler, et qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de toute évidence. Maman te cassera les pieds pour que tu parles à un psy, et Angel va te faire craquer à tel point que tu voudras tous nous frapper. Ca te va ? »

« Bobby, pour l'amour de dieu, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous ! » Explosa Jack, en essayant de pousser Bobby. C'est Jack qui reculait. « Putain, laisse moi tranquille ! Je peux me débrouiller, ça ne concerne que moi… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de si grave à ton sujet pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler ? »

« Fais chier ! Je pense que je suis… » Jack se figea, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait presque dit. A présent, il était trop tard pour reculer, et parceque Bobby utilisait le peut qu'il savait comme un prédateur saute sur une proie.

« Tu penses que tu es quoi ? » Le pressa Bobby, gardant un œil fixe sur Jack ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas le dire même si c'était sur le bout de sa langue. Les mains de Bobby étaient sur ses épaules, le secouant, essayant de lui faire admettre qu'il était…qu'il était… « Jack ! Alors ? Tu fais chier, Jackie, qu'est ce que c'est. Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas. Tu es quoi ? »

« Je…Je ne suis pas…Je… »

« Tu es quoi ? »

Silence. Après quelques secondes qui semblaient être des heures pour Jack, il releva les yeux pour voir Bobby. Il arrivait à peine à le voir à travers ses larmes. C'était son _frère_ et il voulait savoir et…et…

« Je…Je pense…Je suis gay, » dit-il enfin, de façon presque inaudible. Il l'avait dit en regardant son frère, et durant les quelques _secondes_ où les mots étaient parti, Bobby avait reculé sous le choc, lâchant les épaules de Jack, pour le regarder confus comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Jack ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il ne le pouvait pas.

Alors il profita de l'occasion où son frère restait stupéfait pour le dépasser, descendre les escaliers et monter dans la voiture de sa mère sans même regarder derrière lui. Il s'installa à côté d'Angel, sur le siège arrière. Sa mère lui demande quelque chose mais Jack n'entendait plus rien. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'appuie-tête. Il voulait juste…

Se déconnecter.

Il ne remarqua pas le moment où Bobby grimpait dans la voiture, il n'entendait plus rien même si ses frères essayaient d'attirer son attention. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand sa mère éleva la voix, ou quand Angel tenta de le toucher pour le lui faire remarquer. Il était juste là. Il s'imaginait sur scène, en train de chanter la chanson qu'il avait écrit la semaine passée et qu'il avait fini. C'était une bonne chanson. Les paroles étaient sombres, mais il aimait ça et Danny, qui chantait parfois avec lui les refrains, lui avait dit qu'elle serait bien pour le final. Jack avait accepté. Peut être qu'il la jouerait au bar le vendredi.

Plus tard, Jack ne se souvenait plus du trajet de l'hôpital, ou de Bobby le portant, ni même de son plâtre. Il ne se souvenait pas du médecin, ni même des questions qu'il lui avait posées, et il ne savait pas qu'il avait été hospitalisé pour surveillance parcequ'il n'avait plus réagi.

Il ouvrit les yeux le jour suivant, quand une infirmière était venue prendre ses paramètres et qu'elle lui avait souris. Jack n'avait pas souris mais il avait répondu à ses questions et elle s'était empressée d'aller prévenir sa famille qui était partie manger, lui avait-elle expliqué. Jack essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Oh, merci seigneur. Bonjour mon cœur, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Evelyn à la seconde où elle était entrée, prenant immédiatement sa main dans la sienne.

« Ca va. » Répondit Jack, il grimaça un peu quand il sentit les muscles de son visage se tordre pour sourire. Evelyn regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Bobby derrière elle. Jack ne se sentait plus très bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant d'appréhension à la vue de son frère. « Euh, j'ai peut être encore mal. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Tu as eu une crise à la maison, Jack ? Tu te souviens ? » C'est Bobby qui avait répondu. Jack fronça les sourcils un instant, observant son frère s'asseoir au bord du lit pour prendre la main qu'Evelyn avait laissé. Il ne se souvenait de rien, en fait. Mais sa mère et son frère le regardaient fixement, comme si c'était important, alors il essaya de se souvenir. Difficilement il se rappela du bar, d'une fille, de Stephen, puis sa chambre et…et…

« Merde. Angel ? » Demanda Jack lorsque les images où il avait frappé son frère refaisait surface. Evelyn hocha la tête l'air rassurante, et lui dit qu'il avait juste quelques bleus. Jack se sentit plus calme, mais le regard intense de son frère l'ennuyait. « Quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Bobby… » Commença Evelyn puis Jack fronça les sourcils lorsque Bobby leva une main pour empêcher sa mère d'en dire plus.

« Maman, j'ai besoin de parler avec Jack, seul, » demanda Bobby, se tournant brièvement vers Evelyn en souriant. Jack n'aimait pas la façon dont ils se regardaient, et il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée d'être seul avec son frère. Non de dieu, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Ne le pousse pas à bout, Bobby. » Dit Evelyn, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Jack se contenta de regarder Bobby fixement.

« Jack, respire profondément, ok ? » Lui demanda sérieusement Bobby, ne réagissant pas la moquerie de Jack. « Je suis sérieux. Tu te rappelles de quoi d'autres ? Après ta crise. Quoi d'autre ? »

« J'avais mal à la main, » marmonna Jack avec un sourire, en observant le plâtre qu'il avait à présent. Au regard insistant de Bobby, il soupira, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler. « Maman était là. Et Angel. Puis toi. Puis…nous…nous avons parlé ? » C'est ça ? » Bobby acquiesça simplement, ne l'interrompant pas, Jack se sentait un peu plus nerveux, se demandant de quoi il devait se souvenir. « Puis la voiture. Puis c'est flou. »

« Jack, de quoi avons-nous parlé ? » Le pressa Bobby de frustration. Jack croisa ses yeux, puis il baissa les siens, pas très sûr de vouloir savoir. « Jackie. Allez, essaie. Nous parlions de ce qui te tracassait, tu te souviens ? Et tu as dit… » Il ne finit pas. Jack leva les yeux confus quand Bobby serra plus fort sa main. Jack ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Bobby ne le regardait pas fâché alors qu'avait-il dit…

_« Et lorsque tu regardes un mec ? » La voix de Stephen puis Jack qui était de sangloter au milieu du bar bondé parcequ'il s'était souvenu de son père en baisant avec une fille dans une ruelle, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à oublier, qu'il se sentait en sécurité avec Stephen et que les filles ne signifiaient rien pour lui et…et…_

_« Je pense que je suis gay. »_

Bobby ne lâcha pas sa main quand Jack se redressa soudain de panique, puis il ne s'arrêta pas de l'appeler par son nom jusqu'à ce que Jack ouvre les yeux à nouveau, déboussolé et _terrifié_ parceque Bobby allait le tuer et le _détester_, parceque Evelyn serait déçue et Jack ne voulait pas ça mais il était trop tard, et oh mon dieu, pourquoi il l'avait dit, qu'il était…

« Jack. » Bobby était là. Bobby était encore là, et à présent il avait posé ses deux mains sur le visage de Jack, essayant de le canaliser mieux que Stephen avait pu le faire. Parceque Bobby l'avait toujours fait, il s'était toujours occupé de lui quand il avait des cauchemars, et quand il avait peur, même si il le taquinait plus tard en le surnommant _lopette_. Mais il l'était… « Jackie, écoute moi. Tout va bien, ok ? Ca va. Tu es mon petit frère, tu comprends ? Tu crois que je m'inquiète pour des choses comme ça ? »

« Je m'excuse, » lâche-t-il en guise de réponse, parceque les mots de Bobby n'avait pas su traversé son _attaque de panique_. « Je ne voulais. Je ne voulais pas l'être. J'ai essayé avec beaucoup de fille mais elles… Je ne sais pas… Je suis simplement… Juste un raté, Bobby, je le jure. »

« Jack, » il entendit Bobby dire, puis tout à coup Bobby le serra dans ses bras et Jack s'immobilisa. Il avait pensé qu'il ne le ferait plus car il était gay, et que Bobby se moquait toujours de lui. Il s'attendait à de la colère, du dégoût, de la dérision. Mais pas à _ça_. « Jack, respire. Ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Tu comprends ça ? Je me moque bien que tu aimes les filles, les garçons ou même les singes, les chèvres ou ce que tu veux. Je _m'inquiète_ par contre si tu te rends malade pour des bêtises pareilles. »

« Mais, je m'inquiètes, » murmura Jack après une minute. Il se dégagea des bras de Bobby, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Ou même d'un bain, où il pourrait s'enfoncer et oublier. « Bobby, je ne veux pas être gay. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Jack releva les yeux, devenant livide au regard grave de Bobby.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répéta-t-il doucement, souriant ironiquement malgré la douleur à son visage. « Merde, à quoi tu penses ? Tu imagines que je veux être encore plus bizarre que je ne le suis déjà, que je veux être différent ? Tu penses que je peux simplement…simplement laisser un gars…me faire ce qu'_il_ m'a fait pendant si longtemps…merde ! Bobby, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire combien j'aimais ça et ce n'était pas vrai, je le jure, putain je jure que je ne voulais pas ça, je…je ne voulais pas… »

« Putain, » entendit-il Bobby murmurer, alors que Jack était en train de s'appuyer contre la poitrine de son frère. Il y cacha son visage pendant un moment. « Jackie, si tu es gay, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que t'as fait ce bâtard, d'accord ? C'était un sale pervers. Bien sûre que tu ne voulais pas de tout ça. Jack, tu étais un petit garçon, comment pouvais tu savoir que ce qu'il te faisais était mal. »

« Mais…mais si j'aime les hommes… » Bredouilla Jack puis Bobby le serra une fois de plus, le coupant dans sa pensée.

« Alors, c'est que tu aimes les hommes. Ca ne veut rien dire de plus. Ca veut dire que tu n'aimes pas les filles et que je peux te taquiner en t'appelant princesse, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu sois vieux et gris. Mais rien d'autre. »

« Tu le fais déjà, » marmonna Jack, se sentant plus calme quand il entendit Bobby rigoler.

« Ouais, mais maintenant je peux en rajouter une couche, huh mon cœur ? » Jack le gifla fermement puis Bobby frotta simplement son dos une fois de plus, avant de le repousser, en lui souriant. « Jackie, ça sera encore confus. Tu as 17 ans pour l'amour de dieu, tu as tout le temps pour comprendre. »

« Et si…si je suis ? » Demanda doucement Jack, regardant Bobby à la recherche d'un signe de dégoût mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il avait des vertiges, les derniers évènements le rendaient confus. « Merde, et que vont penser…Jerry, et Angel, et maman… »

« Essaie d'abord de l'accepter pour toi, » l'interrompit Bobby, en brassant ses cheveux. « Puis tu pourras te soucier du reste. Je peux te dire que tu vas chier quand Jerry et Angel te taquineront, et quand maman essaiera de te caser avec un garçon qu'elle aura trouvé. »

Jack rit un peu, en s'imaginant la scène. Evelyn le ferait sûrement. Il secoua doucement la tête, en essayant de s'accrocher à ça. Ce n'était pas facile. Il se sentait un peu mieux, _mais il ne pouvait pas oublier_. Jack ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être si confus sans ces années d'abus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu être _normal_ si il n'avait pas été…

« Jack, je vais chercher les autres. Angel est inquiet et Jerry a débarqué ici dés que nous l'avons appel. Puis, maman doit certainement s'imaginer que je suis en train de torturer son bébé. » Lui dit Bobby avec un sourire. Il allait se lever quand Jack lui attrapa le bras pour le _regarder_, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le remercier alors Bobby lui sourit simplement en retour, car il avait compris. « Ca va. Essaie de te reposer tant que tu le peux encore, car maintenant que tu es réveillé, on va te faire bouger. »

« C'est ça, » sourit légèrement Jack, se recouchant sur son oreiller une fois Bobby partit. Cette fois-ci, le silence le relaxait, il pouvait mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Jack se sentait…vieux, d'une certaine façon. Il était à bout de souffle, même si il était soulagé que Bobby l'accepte, _ce n'était pas si facile._ Ca ne pouvait pas l'être.

_Ou peut être que si._ Il voulait y croire, mais Jack savait que dans sa tête c'était…le bordel. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de résoudre tous ses problèmes mais…mais peut être qu'il pourrait demander conseil à Evelyn lorsqu'elle reviendrait, ou alors parler à un _psy _comme Bobby l'avait proposé. Il avait détesté ça plus jeune. _Répugné _parceque la femme ne s'était jamais arrêtée de lui demander ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ses abus. Cependant, peut être que ça allait l'aider cette fois, et peut être qu'il allait pouvoir se dire que ce n'était pas si terrible. ET puis Bobby n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Et Jack, et bien…

Il pouvait apprendre à vivre avec. A l'accepter. A s'en foutre.

« Hey, petit frère, » Sourit Jerry de toutes ses dents dans l'entrée, suivi par Angel et sa mère. Ils étaient juste heureux qu'il soit enfin réveillé. Jack leurs sourit puis il croisa le regard de Bobby et il se dit que, peut être, le passé n'avait pas d'importance. Plus à présent. Plus quand il pouvait ressentir un peu de bonheur, laissant sa peine derrière lui.

Bobby avait raison. Il était jeune, et il avait la vie devant lui pour régler ses problèmes, ensemble.

**OOO**

FIN.


End file.
